Garrett Bobby Ferguson
Garrett Bobby Ferguson (G.B.F.), also incorrectly referred to as Giant Bearded Face or Giant Beardo Face, is the main antagonist who appears in the episode "High Score" and is from outer space. Overview He was also the universe record holder for an arcade game called Broken Bonez. That is until he was dethroned by Mordecai and Rigby which caused him to die in an explosion of goo. He is a parody of the world renowned video game highscore champion Billy Mitchell, who currently holds the record for playing a perfect game of Pac-Man. Garrett also appeared in Video Game Wizard, but as a bronze statue. The Ferguson Convention Center is highly probable that it was made due to him, since he was known to be extremely talented at video games. However, his son, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., later destroys the park to create Exit 9B to summon all villains from episodes past, even his father. But after the gang team up with the help of numerous allies, G.B.F. is eventually sent back into the portal with the other villains. Before he die again, he said to his son that he's disappointed in him for being fooled by Mordecai and Rigby. Garrett Bobby Ferguson made a cameo in "Can You Ear Me Now?" as an incriminating witness where he testified in court against Mordecai and Rigby. Appearance G.B.F. appears to be a giant floating head with long, brown hair, and a beard, who can grow arms, and legs. His face closely resembles that of Billy Mitchell, an electronic sports player whom has been claimed by some as the, "greatest arcade-video-game. Gallery Gbf.png Regular_show_exit_9b_full_episode_part_2_youtube_009_0003.jpg|Garrett with his son. Explosion_of_gbf.png|Garrett Bobby Ferguson's first death. Garrett_Bobby_Ferguson_Sr.'s_2nd_death.png|Garrett Bobby Ferguson's second death. Trivia *He could have owned the Ferguson Convention Center before he died. *They are often considered by one of the funniest villains in the serie Regular Show, because of his appearance and his death. *He is nicknamed "Giant Bearded Face" by Mordecai and Rigby and "Giant Beardo Face" by Mordecai, since his initials are GBF. *In "Yes Dude Yes", Mordecai said to CJ, "...his head just exploded, like, blah!" He is most likely talking about GBF.(Garrett Bobby Ferguson) *The man in the promo for Season 4 resembles him, but, strangely, with an actual human body and glasses. This was confirmed to be his son, GBF Jr. *He is a parody of the world renowned videogame highscore champion Billy Mitchell, who currently holds the record for playing a perfect game of Pac-Man. **Mitchell actually sued Cartoon Network for using his likeness without his permission, but the case was thrown out of court. The court concluded that CN did not violate Mitchell's personality rights since GBF is depicted as a floating head that exploded; making it a clear parody that could not completely imitate Mitchell's likeness. **Ironically as of 2018, Billy Mitchell has had his records removed after it was discovered he cheated to achieve his Donkey Kong score. Navigation Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Revived Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Suicidal Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:Mutants Category:Dimwits Category:Oppressors Category:Game Bosses